1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to casino monitoring systems and, more particularly, to image capture devices for collecting information relating to activities on casino gaming tables.
2. Description of Related Art
Casinos typically use video cameras for asset protection and dispute resolution. Traditionally video cameras are mounted on or near the ceiling. Two types of video cameras commonly used are Pan-Tilt-Zoom video cameras (PTZs) and fixed video cameras. PTZs usually cover multiple gaming tables, due to their high cost. Fixed video cameras are usually installed near the ceiling over each table as backup to the PTZs.
Due to the steep angle of the fixed video cameras, the bets on gaming tables are covered poorly. If a casino installs the fixed video cameras at a flatter angle to the table, to get a better view of the bets, interference with people walking in front of the video camera can be high. In addition, the resolution of video cameras and monitors commonly used today is generally not high enough to accurately recognize all of the bets on a table, when the entire table is in view.
With the zooming capability of PTZs, it is possible to accurately recognize bets on a table, but only a small area can typically be covered, leaving other areas unprotected.
A need exists in the prior art for a system that can allow a casino to efficiently and accurately view and record the bets on a table to aid with asset protection and dispute resolution.